


The Sexual Advent - Day 2

by crazycatt71



Series: The Sexual Advent [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sexual Advent - Day 2

The second day of the sexual advent – blowjob

 

John and Sherlock moved about the kitchen, John making tea, Sherlock arranging the items he needed for his latest experiment on the kitchen table. John poured hot water into his mug and turned to Sherlock.

“Don’t forget your apron.” he said, pointing at the rubber apron hanging on a hook by the door.

Because John preferred his Sub to be nude when they were home alone and Sherlock often used dangerous chemicals, John insisted he wear the apron when he was conducting his experiments. Sherlock grunted and pulled the apron off the hook. John tied the stings behind his back, gave his bum a squeeze and headed into the living room with his tea. He settled into his chair with a book, happily losing himself in the world of spies and espionage. He was pulled out of that world an hour later when Sherlock pulled his thighs apart and knelt down between them.

“Done already?” John asked.

“Boring.” Sherlock declared as he rubbed his face along John’s thigh. “I would like to give you a sexual advent gift.”

“Oh really and just what would that be?” John asked.

Sherlock didn’t answer; instead he pressed his face against the bulge that had appeared in John’s jeans.

John gave a put upon sigh and set his book aside.

“Ok, if you must, go ahead.” he said wearily.

Sherlock looked at him and smirked. He wasn’t buying John’s act. John grinned and gave him a quick kiss.

“Get on with it.” John ordered.

Sherlock unbuckled John’s belt, unzipped his fly, and eased his jeans off his hips. He mouthed John’s cock through the cotton of his pants, soaking the fabric with his saliva. He slid his tongue into the opening and licked the head of John’s cock, savoring the bitter taste of his pre cum. John grunted as Sherlock slowly peeled his pants down, the damp fabric clinging to his skin until the last second when his cock sprang free.  Sherlock pounce on it like a starving man, licking and sucking along its length before parting his lips to suck it into his mouth. John sighed as wet heat surrounded him. He tangled his fingers in Sherlock’s curls and pushed his head down, forcing his cock down Sherlock’s throat. He pulled back when Sherlock gagged, then pushed forward again.

“Suck it.” he ordered

Sherlock ignored the urge to gag and swallowed John’s cock. John groaned as the muscles of Sherlock’s throat squeezed him. He used his grip on Sherlock’s hair to bob Sherlock’s head up and down, fucking his mouth on his cock.  Sherlock clutched at John’s thighs, feeling light headed from lack of oxygen as John’s cock filled his throat, choking him. He kept sucking, trying to get John off before he blacked out. John brutally thrust into Sherlock’s mouth several times and then went still as his cum shot down Sherlock throat. Sherlock swallowed john’s cum, licked him clean, and tucked him neatly back into his pants. John zipped his jeans and buckled his belt as Sherlock rested against his thigh, trying to catch his breath. John stroked his hand down Sherlock’s flushed check and across his swollen lips. He chuckled when Sherlock sucked on his fingertips.

“You never get enough do you?” he said

Sherlock shook his head. John smiled and kissed the top of his head. John returned to his book as Sherlock settled between his legs, happy that his Dom had enjoyed his sexual advent gift.

 


End file.
